


daks ka ba?

by chanbaekisseu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tagalog, possible smut hakhak
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekisseu/pseuds/chanbaekisseu
Summary: "baekhyun byun, ano yung pinagkakalat mo na jutay ako?" nanggagalaiting sabi ni chanyeol park music major na si baekhyun byun."bakit daks ka ba?!?!" mapanghamon na sabi ni baekhyun byun sa baseball captain.dahil sila lang lang ang tao sa shower room ng boys ay hinawakan ni chanyeol park ang zipper pants nya.seryosong tumingin sya kay baekhyun byun at nagsmirk."try me, babe." at ang pagbukas ng zipper ng pants ni chanyeol park ang huling narinig ni baekhyun byun bago siya mawala sa katinuan.





	daks ka ba?

**Author's Note:**

> this story was originally from my wattpad acc @chanbaekisseu 
> 
> lower case intended

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will update kapag waley na kong lagnat haahha


End file.
